The Abandoned Daughter
by Love-2-Write-0524
Summary: Natalie is Nathan's twin little sister, but she wasn't known for playing basketball. atalie with the help of Coach Durham, attends the University of Central Florida, where she meets Ryan McCarthy, and Clayton Evans. An accident happens and now we wait
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Prologue**

A young girl of the age of fourteen walked through the empty changing room. She was tall for her age, almost all of her height was in her legs, she had long brown hair and dark blue eyes. She continued walking till she hit the door that read 'Coach Whitey Durham'. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," the old coach's voice calls out.

She opened the door before stepping into the office.

"Natalie Scott, what can I do for you," Whitey asks gesturing for her to sit down.

"Hi Coach I was wondering if you could help me with something," Natalie says sitting down.

"Well I can see what I can do, what is on your mind," Whitey asks looking at the youngest Scott.

"I was doing some research and I found out that many post secondary schools offered Cross Country full ride scholarships," Natalie says.

"Well Miss Scott, I think I can help. You Uncle tells me that you run everyday and attempt to weight train with him when he has the time," Whitey comments.

"I run for an hour before school, an hour after school, finish my homework, go for an hour run, volunteer, dinner, run to wind down, and then bed. So about 4 hours on weekdays, maybe 6 to 8 hours on weekends," Natalie says.

"You don't weight train with your brother or father," Whitey asks.

"Girls are meant to be cheerleaders not real athletes," Natalie comments.

"What sort of program are you looking for," Whitey says knowing she needed his help.

"I was actually interested in the Social Worker program," Natalie says.

"Your volunteering time is directed towards that," Whitey asks.

"Exactly 2 hours each day, different places: the hospital, orphanages, community centres, the library youth groups," Natalie says.

"Wow that is impressive. I am going to guess the academic portion is not going to matter," Whitey asks.

"Not at all, my graduating average was a 90%," Natalie says.

"Excellent, any specific University or College you were hoping to get into," Whitey asks.

"The University of Central Florida, I was to put as much distance as I can between myself and Duke, and the Scott last name," Natalie says.

"The UCN has an amazing sports program ad I can guarantee you that you will be the first Scott there. Let me make a few calls, I know an old student that runs a running club, and see what he can do. I would also like to see you in the weight room for at least 7 hours a week, don't worry about your brother I'll take care of him," Whitey says.

"Thank you Coach," Natalie says smiling.

"Every student deserves to have their dreams come true. I'll see you tomorrow at 3:00pm in the weight room," Whitey says smiling.

"That you will," Natalie says smiling.

"Don't stop what you are doing, you Miss Scott will have your dream, if you keep up the work," Whitey says.

"I won't, till tomorrow," Natalie says smiling walking out of the office.

"What are you doing here," Nathan asks spotting his twin walking away from the Coach's office.

"None of your business," Natalie says walking past him.

"Nattie," Nathan says watching her.

"What do you want Nathan," Natalie says turning around to face him.

"Did you sign up for the cheerleader squad," Nathan asks.

Natalie scoffs walking away from him.


	2. Dinner With Jocks

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter One: Dinner With Jocks**

"So Natalie, Nathan says you went to go see Whitey," Dan says as they pass dinner around.

"Oh did he now," she says glaring at him. "Did he also mention that it wasn't until four thirty? Didn't he have a meeting with him at four?"

"No he did not, Nathan how many times do I need to tell you, that these meetings are going to shape your future," Dan says looking at him.

"Sorry Dad, Tim and I were watching old Raven games," Nathan says. "It's not like it would matter since Natalie was probably already there."

"We had a quick fifteen minutes conversation, it could have waited, it was not of desperate need," she says.

"What was the meeting about any way," Nathan asks.

"I was merely interested in a few different schools and some of the qualifications. Coach Durham seem the perfect person to ask with his track record," Natalie says.

"That is true, what schools," Dan asks.

"University of Central Florida, Berkeley, and Columbia," Natalie says eating.

"Don't all of those places offer Track and Cross Country Scholarships," Nathan asks.

"They do, so what," Natalie says looking at him.

"Nathan, what are you getting at," Dan asks looking at him curiously.

"Just different facts, those schools offer full ride sports scholarships in running, and Natalie runs anywhere from 32 to 36 hours a week is all," Nathan says.

"Natalie what is your brother talking about," Dan asks.

"I think he is trying to insinuate that I went to Coach Durham for help to get a sports scholarship in one of the running sports. I ask you this do I really need a sports scholarship like he does," she asks.

"No you don't, you have amazing grades, you volunteer, I don't see what you would," Dan says.

"Doesn't mean that she couldn't earn one by suggestion of a school physical education teacher, like Coach Durham," Nathan adds in.

"Okay let's go with that possibility would that be so bad, that I can turn a stress reliever and hobby into a ticket to the University of my choosing," she asks.

Nathan and Dan look at each other before laughing at her idea. They followed this by shaking their head with laughter.

"I don't see why it would be a bad idea," Deb says from the entrance way of the dinning room.

"Thank you mom, how was your trip," Natalie asks smiling.

"It was good, how was your guys summer," Deb asks taking her seat.

"It was good, sold lots of cars, helped Nathan with basketball," Dan says.

"Same, hung out with Peyton and Tim, basketball," Nathan says.

"Tormenting Natalie

"I see. You two do realize that there are female athletes, right," Deb says.

"Yeah cheerleaders," the two say.

"Mom, give it up, they are sexist when it comes to who can and can not play sports," Natalie says.

"Well than we will teach them, why don't we have a race," Deb suggests filling up her plate.

"Where are you going with this dear," Dan asks.

"You, Nathan, Time, and Natalie have a race. She beats you boys, you will drop the topic of how she can not get a sports scholarship, you boys win and she will drop the idea or getting one. Does that seem fair to everyone," Deb suggests.

"Where to where, and when," the three say.

"Dealer ship to Body Shop and back, let's say three weeks from Saturday," Deb proposes.

"Deal," the three say looking at each other like the other one is going down.


	3. Training

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter Two: Training**

Natalie walked towards the weight room. She could hear her brother and Tim joking around but talking about her.

"Does you sister even think she stands a chance," Time asks as he lifts his weights.

"I don't know but she does have a chance, I mean her endurance is better than ours," Nathan says.

"What does that mean," Tim asks stopping and looking at him confused.

"She is a distance runner, where we just need to get from one end of the court to the other end," Nathan elaborates.

"You got a point there, but we are athletes, she is a nerd," Tim says, going back to his work out.

"Dude, you are totally right. Why are we sweating it? It's not like she can win," Nathan says laughing.

"What's this I hear about a race," Whitey asks, entering the weight room.

Natalie enters behind him, looking at her brother and Tim.

"Mom is just trying to keep the peace," Nathan says.

"Well I'll have you three know, some of the top runner that have graduated from this school were females," Whitey says looking at them.

"If you say so coach," the boys say leaving the room.

"Ignore them, so how till the race," Whitey asks walking over to a machine.

"Twenty-four days, we are going from the dealership to the body shop and back," Natalie says following him.'

"That gives us enough time to show them. So we are going to eliminate an hour of your running for strength training, which will improve your endurance. This is the Chest Press Machine, and we are going to stay you off with 1 set of 12 reps," Whitey explains.

"Okay," Natalie says following the coaches directions.

"That's enough for today. Anthony Garloz is the person you want to talk to at Hills Runs and he will b able to help you. Just tell him I told you to call," he says handing her a card.

"Thanks Coach," Natalie says talking the car and leaving the weight room.

"Hey Natalie," Peyton says spotting her.

"Oh hey Peyton," Natalie says jogging over to her.

"What are you doing here," Peyton asks.


End file.
